


Thankyou

by Peculiarperson69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peculiarperson69/pseuds/Peculiarperson69
Summary: Bad had never quite been himself after the egg incident, he found himself standing at the edge of Tommy's hotel when Quackity just so happens to walke by immediately pausing and going up to make sure if what he saw was real...
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Thankyou

Quackity was humming to himself as he walked along the path, it was late and night and everyone had been bussy so he just thought "why the hell not?" and decided to take a small stroll across the smp, without the red vines covering everything Quackity could just stop and see how much progress they had or how much closer they all became after the whole egg incident, but everyone who had been under the eggs influence wherent really fully forgiven yet

The most they got was enough trust to be in the same room as everyone else, Quackity's did pity Bad who had the worst of it all, whispers seemed to float around him, neither trusting him or if someone was getting close someone would quickly drag the other person away from the "dangerous" demon

But luckily its been cooling down and everything was fine!

But Quackity's mind seemed to stop when he tooked to his right freezing when he saw a figure standing at the ledge of the hotel looking over most of the smp, at first he didn't know who it was, then he didn't want to believe it, but the fmailiar black and red hoodie combined with the small line behind him that was probably a tail made it pretty clear to who it was "maybe he's just there to get some fresh air" Quackity thought trying to stop the pounding in his heart that certainly didn't get better and flinched when he watched Bad get up on the edge 

Quackity immediately bolted running inside and making his way to the top, he knew what the other was doing and was trying to reach him before he would possibly do anything drastic, he made his way tot he top for what seems like forever 

He made his way to the top letting out a shaky sigh as he tried to remember how to breath his head darting around to catch the demon, He was right, sadly, Bad was standing by the ledge his arms slightly out as he stared down, his tail that was normally swaying around or atleast twitching hung limp and he almost thought he saw red liquid dripping from it

Bad took a step forward 

Then Quackity got up and ran

He had no clue how he even made it...

But as he reached down "Bad!" He heard himself shout as he caught the demosn hand, he felt himself breayhe heavily as his sudden movements as he tried to compose himself and he looked down, the demon was looking surprised at him, pale white eyes with white tears streaming down his face almost looking like they turned into smalk crystals when they his the ground below them

Quackity grunted as he helped the taller demon back on the roof, he sighed looking over at Bad who had been shaking in shock, Quackity stared at the other reaching out and putting his hand over Bad's seeing the other flinch instantly, Quackity stared at the other make expecting a explanation to what the fuck that was "i-why did-" Bas tried to find his words as he brought a hand up to hisbhead trying to process what to say and what just happened, and his sleeve rolled down ever so slightly to reveal the red marks on his skin, Quackity's grip on his hand tightened abit a she looked at the limp tail and realized a red slit at the end almost like he had tried to cut it off

And nearly succeeded 

"Why did you do that?" Bad's shaky voice asked looking up at the other, wincing when his tail twitched as Bad hugged himself (Quackity also didn't miss Bad biting his lip in order to not let out a noise when his wrists brushed against his legs

"Bad, its cause your my friend" Quackity said surprisingly calm, Bad looked away from him letitng out a shakey sigh "b-but didn't you hear what they said? I'm dangerous Quackity, you shouldn't have even tried to save me, everyone would've been better without a demon here" Bad said choking back as sob as he sunk into his hoodie

Quackity stared for abit, before he stood up wrapping his arms around the taller male "Bad, you are NOT dangerous, whoever that was a few months ago that isn't you" Quackity said squeezing Bad abit for his own sake as if trying to make sure he was actually there he hismelf still not quite being able to believe that he had managed to get up here and save the other in time

Quackity heard Bad sniffle before fully sobbing into his arms, Bad wrapped his arms around thebother sobbing into his chest as they held onto eachother

It took abit

Minutes

Maybe even hours

But Quackity didn't care, he wanted to spend all his time with the other even if its just to make sure the same thing wouldn't happen again and that this precious demon would be happy "thankyou Mr.Quackity" Bad said after a minute of him calming down his sobs, Quackity hummed and began to left Bad up "lets get you back home eh? Your so thin" Quackity ask, he couldn't stop hismelf from whispering the last part noting how heavy Bad was before but now it was almost as if he was as light as a feather

Bad hummed putting his head on Quackity's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck, Bad hummed as he nuzzled iinto the other, it had been the first person who had actually touched him since that incident, even Skeppy seemed to avoid him

Bad opened his eyes and looked to see Quackity who was more focused on where they where going a she exited the hotel, Bad stared for abit before smiled and holding onto the former tighter as nuzzled back into his shoulder, if he could he would say the words he had said back then over and over again

"Thankyou Mr.Quackity"


End file.
